Smile Like You Mean It
by Radio Active Redhead
Summary: Kagome has moved on. She has a good life (kinda) and a mysterious person with a strange son who is soon to be in her History class. No no, Kagome isn't a student. She's the teacher. Welcome to Kagome's own little peice of Hell.
1. SLYMI

**Smile like You Mean It**

By: RAR

Disclaimer:

Do I really need one? Go find someone else's' InuYasha fanfic and read theirs. They're basically the same.

---

_Save some face, you know you've only got one  
Change your ways while you're young  
Boy, one day you'll be a man  
Oh girl, he'll help you understand_

_Smile like you mean it  
Smile like you mean it_

_-The Killers._

---

Friday , 3:00pm.

Paper work. Paper work. Paper work.

That's all her life consists of. But then again, she chose this. Just as she had chose her past.

Every day is the same to her no matter how hard she tries, she can't make it different and she can't change the history.

As much as she'd love to try.

"Higurashi-sensei? Sumimasen, I really need help with this question. Gah! History is so hard, how can you stand to major in something as evil as this?" The student snorted and plopped some papers on her desk in an inelegant fashion.

_Why I major in it? Because it's all I have to remember them by._ "Ah! Daijoubou, daijoubou! Let's see…Problem 23, correct? You seem to be doing fine, all you need to do is look on page 223 for the answer. Be sure to read over the paragraphs on that page carefully, Mio-chan. I know history is rough but it's good for you to know."

"History class always seems to love to come back and bite me in the butt." Mio grinned _wolfishly_ at Kagome. "That's why I've been taking it every year since first year. And here I am in my sannensei!"

"Oh, you're doing fine. By looking on your old scores, your participation and grades have gone way up. I am very proud of you. I'm glad I could help you." Mio smiled sweetly and thanked her teacher before scrambling out of the classroom, late for the long walk home with her friends.

"_Oh Eri! I'm sorry, I can't go to the movies with you and Houjo. Someone at home has been waiting for me to come home for a very long time." A younger Kagome bowed apologetically and started to run off towards the shrine._

"_Its that damn two timer isn't it, Kagome-chan. Why can't you just drop the fool? He's nothing but trouble and heartache." _

'_You Don't know the half of it, Eri.' Kagome shushed her and gave her a quick hug. "It's fine. I'll be fine. Thank you and I'll talk to you guys later."_

"_I'm calling you!"_

"_Okay."_

A knock at the door snapped her out of her musings, startling her. "Come in! I'm just doing after school work."

The door opened and cloth, red cloth, flashed in the sunlight. Kagome gasped and in shock, turned quickly to the person.

"Hajimemashte. I am Shino Shiro."

"Hajimemashte, Shiro-san. What can I do for you? Please, take a seat, I need to try to finish some of this." He nodded and drug a stool to sit at the front of her desk, facing her. The young teacher peered at him over the rims of her glasses, taking in his features carefully. The man had a strong jaw line, short black and neatly cut hair, big green/gold eyes and lightly tanned skin. If she hadn't been so used to men's physiques she would have said he had no muscle tone. But he certainly did have muscle under all the neatly pressed clothing. She swallowed as the collar of his shirt dropped a little, exposing soft, firm body underneath. His unnatural eyes caught her stare and followed it, grinning.

"Like what you see, Higurashi-san?" Even his smile was brilliant, movie star-ish and white. If she had been younger, this man could have turned her into a puddle of mush easily. Thank God for maturity. He flexed and she blushed, burying herself in her school work. She was trying so desperately to ignore the strangely handsome man in front of her.

"Pig."

"Bad words aren't nice, Sensei-san."

"Bite me."

He looked shocked for a minute before flushing red, laughing at her. She peeked at him again, watching his facial features curiously. His eyes lit up and sparkled with unshed laughter tears, making him look younger. _17 or 18 perhaps._ "What do you want, Shiro-san. I really need to get my work done. Being a teacher isn't easy, you know."

"Hai, hai. I was wondering… Do you think you can fit my son in your class? He is home schooled but I'd really like him in a history class. He won't learn it from me and I thought maybe a teacher could do it. I, myself, taught for a couple years in high school algebra but when he came around, I dropped everything to help him. I got a different job so I could be with him more." He propped his elbows up on the mahogany desk and stared directly into her eyes. "I already asked the school board and the principal. They told me, all I had to do was ask you. So is it alright?"

Kagome stared back, blue eyes darkening slightly before she nodded. "It would be my pleasure, sir. May I ask your son's name?"

He squirmed in his seat and blushed lightly (to which she smiled) and stared at the jewel around her neck…near the curve of her breast. "Shippou." He looked up at her, startled, and grasped her hand. "Don't ever call him by that name! Don't…Call him, Kit or something. Just do not call him Shippou." She searched his face and found it indecipherable, "Promise me, ok?"

"I promise." _ I'll just have to see if it's who I'm thinking it is_. "I shall talk to you later, Shiro-san. I'll be waiting for your son's arrival in my class. Douzo yoroshiku onegai shimasu." Kagome stood, showing the handsome man out the door, bowing respectively as he disappeared from her room.

"It's nice to see you again," The man looked into her eyes longingly, knowingly. "…_Kagome-chan._"

"Sumimasen! What did you say? Shiro-san!" He kept walking, never once acknowledging her shouts.

---

Later that night, after all her school work had been done, Kagome closed up her classroom. The wind whipped past her as she walked out the door of the school ominously. _Creepy… Someone is watching me!_ Kagome spun around…

…only to find nothing.

"Thank God." She backed up against her SUV, putting a hand over her eyes wearily. "It's just my imagination. It's just my imagination. It is just-my-imagination."

"Imagination, huh woman? Me?" A deep rumbling voice growled in her ear. Kagome's heart fell in the pit of her stomach, churning with all the acids and wonderful bubbly stuff inside and she turned slowly in horror…

Coming face to face with the creature that had been watching her.

"Who are you! Get away from me, youkai!" She squealed and toppled over, scrambling away from the beast. Who didn't really look like a beast at all but more like….the most famous supermodel in all of Shinjuku.

"Darling, chill out." The man, no, demon said. He flipped his hair over his shoulder in a girlish flick of the wrist.

Black.

Just like _his._

"My name is _Naku_." He gave a mock bow, reddish brown eyes glittering in a feral way. "And yours would be, my lady?"

"Higurashi Kagome." She bowed back, her eyes always locked on his.

"Aso desu ka? Pleasure to meet you." He winked and grasped her hand, pulling it to his lips slowly.

"The pleasure is all mine, I'm sure." She snatched her hand back and dug around in her pocket for her keys. "It was nice meeting you, Naku-san. I have to head for home, goodbye." Kagome scrambled to unlock her door, balancing her bag on one shoulder.

Naku watched in amusement, leaning against the side of the car. A lock of black hair tumbled down his cheek past his lazily hooded eyes that followed her movements. He was tall, around 5' 9", easily dwarfing her 5' 4" figure. His clothes were fancy, but not overly fancy like other models, and his body was lean and gangly. Very attracting.

Kagome wondered what was under all those fancy-shmancy clothes.

Abruptly, Naku burst into laughter, snorting and coughing softly.

_What WAS it with men laughing at her?!_

"Bah!" She growled. "I have to go. Goodbye, Mr. Naku. May we never meet again."

"Oh come now, don't say such things! I truly," He came up behind her and grasped the top of her hips, "Enjoy," He leaned down above her shoulder, eyeing the soft paleness of her skin. "Your company, Higurashi-san." Just as he was about to take his prize, she clutched her briefcase and swung it as hard as she could behind her, nailing him right on his forehead. And temporarily knocking him out.

"Gotta go bye!" And she jumped in her car, leaving the incapacitated demon on the ground.

"Holy fuck!"

"Holy fuck." Kagome stared at the road, driving home as fast as she could. What was up with these people/demons? What was going on? It has been a very long time since she had last been in the Feudal Era. And the Feudal Era was when she last saw ANY demon's at all. Why the hell were they popping up everywhere now? Well….not really…Just in the school parking lot.

Why WAS a demon (and a pretty popular one for a matter of fact) in a high school parking lot?

Could it be…No it couldn't? I, I mean '_we_', did away with him a while ago.

かみさま！ (Kami-sama!)

The roads were a bit…watery because of the weather. This made driving a little hectic. Kagome growled as some jackass gave her the finger, which she lovingly returned, and sped down the road, heading for the local bar.

Hey, even teachers need their fun.

Finally, before she got into the bar, she cooled down and regained some of her brain's back. (_Sheesh! I'm glad there weren't any cops around…_) She pulled open the door to the Smokey Dog and the pub lived up to its title. Smoke poured out and into her nostrils, nose and eyes. Burning. But she didn't care. Kagome pushed her way to the bar and scrambled up onto the stool, slouching and ordering one long island ice tea.

"Aren't you a little bit young to be drinking, missy." Grrr…..

"Can it, Whiskers. I've had a bad day." Kagome growled to the bartender.

"Oh you know I just love teasing you, sweetheart. Now wanna tell me what's wrong?" Whiskers said in a father-ish tone, handing her the liquored up drink to which Kagome took one big slurp.

"Life is what's wrong. This guy came into my classroom, hit on me," Kagome started out. _Not to mention he flashed some nice skin…_ "And then when I went outside to my car, I got practically mauled by Shinjuku's top model, Naku. Don't ask! I don't know why he was there but he was!" Kagome was in near hysterics by the time she was done telling her tale. Of course, she censored it, not telling Whiskers that Naku was probably a demon fledgling from one of her most feared and hated enemies.

"Wow, darlin' you've had a strange night. You can one more drink on me. Just…take a cab home okay?" The old bartender smiled and patted her hand caringly. "And take care, there's some creepy critters here tonight. I don't want my favorite girl getting hurt tonight."

"I'm a big girl, Whiskers. And yes I'll take a cab. I'm not that stupid. I **are** a teacher after all, dontcha know?" She giggled as she made fun of herself, the drink already going to her head. Whiskers just laughed along and went off to help other customers.

"_All I wanna do is have some fun  
I got a feeling I'm not the only one  
All I wanna do is have some fun  
I got a feeling I'm not the only one  
All I wanna do is have some fun  
Until the sun comes up over Santa Monica Boulevard…"_

The music blared wildly throughout the packed bar. Whisker's Smokey Dog was the best bar in town! Little did Kagome know… She had lived here all her life yet she knew almost nothing about anything. She had spent most her time in the feudal era chasing demons, killing demons, finding shards, saving lives, loving, caring…

…watching the ones she cared about move on in their lives.

"Oooh I hate my liiifeee…..Hate it so fucking much…" Kagome sang softly to herself, tracing the rim of her drink with her forefinger. Everything was getting blurry… she only had four drinks! Now…what was that thing about not mixing up drinks…and only staying to one type of drink the whole time?

Crapiola.

_What time is it…?_ Kagome staggered towards the door, earlier she had called "Mel's Cabs" for a ride home. But, every time she looked out the window, no Mel's Cab waited for her. "God damnit to fookin' hell…oooo Whiskers! How are you?" Phew! Quick save.

For some reason she didn't want to be caught cussing in front of dear old Whiskers. He was such a good old fart. Kind of like her grandpa. Poor grandpa, still old, still taking care of the shrine, still fighting fake monsters.

'_I should really go visit him…'_

"Kagome-chan, where is your cab, hunny?" Whiskers asked accusingly. "You aren't planning on driving home are you? That's it! I'm finding someone to drive you home." Whiskers yelled out to someone. I wasn't listening, too busy watching the flashing lights of the disco dance club across the street to be listening. Bah silly people and their silly, idiotic, pretty…entrancing flashing lights!

"Kagome."

"Mnn?"

"Are you listening to me?"

"No not really."

"This is…uhm…Who are you?" Whiskers asked the man (I think it was a man…very pretty man if it is.) cautiously.

"A friend, I know her." The guy said and gently grasped my elbow, leading me out of the club. "G'night, old man. Seeya later."

Whiskers spluttered at the old man comment and shoo'd us out of the bar, growling evil little things at the stranger.

The guy had a nice hand. Nice warm hand. And pretty clothes but too bad they were kind of mussed and ruined with dirt. I feel like I know him…

"Get in the car, Kagome." The man said gently, ushering me into the passenger's seat. "I'll take you home."

Kagome had her head pressed against the cool window, her body felt like it was over-heating and her left thigh itched really, really bad. She was half tempted to scratch it but wasn't in the mood to hike up her skirt in front of a stranger.

"Do I know you fro-um…oh my God! Let me out of this car right this instant! Naku-san….I swear if you do anything to me I'll…I'll…" Kagome spluttered and scooted away from the evil man.

"Oh hush, Kagome-chan. I didn't follow you to the bar, I'm just helping you out." His eyes stayed locked on the road as he drove the CORRECT way to her house.

Did she tell him when she was drunk?

"No you didn't." _ What the fuck!_

"How did you…shit...crap crap!" Kagome squeaked and stared wide eyed at Naku. "Naraku…?"

Naku grinned and placed a hand on her knee, massaging it with mock comfort. "Correct and incorrect, darling-one. Remember Kagura and Kanna?"

"So you're an incarnation?" _I thought he died…_ "Does he know about me?"

"Indeed." Naku smirked at her. The same kind of smirk Naraku himself used to do during their battles. "He has…a clue. But who says I'm going to share you, my little Teacher. I'm sure** I **could teach you a thing or two." He waggled his eyebrows and slid his hand up her thigh. "If you know what I mean."

Kagome raised her hand.

And smacked him soundly across the face. "Jackass."

---

Japanese words and suffixes used:

The little boxes (if you don't have the kind of computer to see the hiragana) are supposed to be the Japanese characters for **Ka-mi-sa-ma. ** I can type that way because of my WindowsXP. It has some sort of thingy in there that allows it. If you have a WndowsXP go to:  
Control panel

Regional languages (or something akin to that)

Then dink around on there and find out what you need to do in order to switch it so you can type in Japanese. A little language bar should show up on your toolbar on your desktop.

There ya go. )

–_sensei_ suffix for Teacher

_Sumimasen_ Excuse me

_Daijoubou_ Okay (I think)

–_chan_ suffix usually for a little child, pet, or sometimes a dear friend. Sometimes even used between lovers. Usually endearing.

_Sannensei_ Third year. Junior. Ichinensei would be freshman. (I think its sei…that or it could be sai. But I'm sure sai is for how old you are.)

_Hajimemashte_ Nice to meet you.

_Shiro _White (and its Shino's last name.)

–_san_ Mr. or Mrs. Or Ms.

_Hai_ Yes

_Douzo yoroshiku onegai shimasu_ May our relationship be prosperous. Usually said after you meet someone.

_Aso desu ka?_ Ah really?

_Kami-sama _ Kami can mean Paper, God, or Hair. In this fanfic, it means God. Sama is a suffix that is less than –dono which is a suffix for someone of royalty such as a lord. So instead of SesshouMaru-sama wouldn't it be -dono because he's a lord of the Western Lands? Bah!

R&R

Come on...Press that pretty purple button down there...

;


	2. SLYMI2

**Smile like You Mean It**

By: RAR

-Answer to the Reviews-

**Kurama Kagome FOREVER **It is a Naraku/Kagome fanfiction, Naku is Naraku's incarnation and well…you'll see what'll happen. In the near future. ) **Tainted Soul 101** Thankies! There aren't enough Naraku/Kagome fanfics. My favorite though, is pi dg in

By: vakyuete. It's v. cool. **TamamoHitomi** I know the characters are a bit…crazy. But please bear with it! This is my first time in a long time writing fanfiction. Bah. Thank you! **JKG** But cliffhangers are soooo much fun. 'Specially when you put them for the first chap! 3 Thanks for reviewing. **Deamon Drama Queen** XD! I am very proud of you! No…well maybe she'll beat him a bit. His personality is a little like Miroku's. I know Shiro and Naku are a widdle bit sketchy but I made them to be that way. I just hope I can pull off this _mysterious characters _crap. 3 Mata ne! **Kai Fong** Thankies! (heart) **Jaded Neko** Okay, back to Deamon Drama Queen's thingy. _Mysterious character crap._ I'm hoping to make this go smoothly, introduce everything at a nice even pace. You'll find out what happened in the past. Kags …isn't supposed to go with Naku unless (I guess) the readers WANT her to. Why they're appearing now? Well. I believe it's been a good long while since she's seen everyone. How long does it take to become a teacher? Bah if you find that out, Tell me. Onegai? 3

A little bit of rambling before the story:

I was making chapter names and thought, "What the hell, I'll just make it the first letter of each word in the title (Smile Like You Mean It) and it came out SLYMI (slimy). I died laughing. It was great. D

Okay here's the story you all wanted. The wait is OVER! Go and read. o

---

_Looking back at sunsets on the Eastside  
we lost track of the time  
Dreams aren't what they used to be  
some things slide by so carelessly _

Smile like you mean it  
Smile like you mean it

_-The Killers._

_---_

Saturday, 12:30pm, Kagome's PoV

I got home just fine. Naku, strangely, behaved himself. I've only known him for… how long now? A day at most. He's Naraku's child-like-thing and I'm treating him different. Different from what I treated Kanna and Kagura. My house seems extremely quiet, I miss the shrine. I miss the loud obnoxious mornings with Gramps running around the yard screaming about InuYasha. I miss my brother pouncing on the bed at 7am to wake me up for school. I miss the smell of momma's cooking. I only live a little ways away from the Sunset Shrine but I never visit it. It's sad really.

My life has never really ever been normal except for the time BEFORE the well. But now, that just seems tedious and dull. Sometimes…I wish the Jewel had NEVER been completed. I want to hear Miroku waxing poetic to Sango and I on long nights and see InuYasha sulking in a nearby tree, watching our antics. And Shippou…Poor thing, I didn't want to leave him. It's not like I had a choice. As soon as the SNT was finished it just…kicked me out of that time and I found myself sprawled on the cold, unforgiving asphalt outside my house. It was raining that day, in both times, as if the elements felt my distress.

"_What are you going to do? With the jewel, I mean." A flushed and childish looking Kagome said, panting. She had run from Kaede's hut all the way to the well where her darling Hanyou waited for her. _

_In one hand laid Naraku's jewel fragment, in the other laid their shards and fragment._

_InuYasha's eyes bore into hers and then he cupped his hands, allowing all the shards to touch one another, melding it with its own magic._

_Shit._

"_Bye." _

It made me so angry. He had no right to do that…that…bastard! I need coffee. I had enough drinking for a week. Make that two. Damn Naku.

I snatched my keys from the counter, my jacket from the couch and shook the masses of white-ish brown fur from it. Blech. Buyo's been long gone for a while now, I saved a cat from the side of the road. Named her Kirara after my darling friend. Oddly enough, the damn cat looked like Kirara too 'cept for the black ears, black diamond, red eyes and two tails. Poor Kirara, I hope she's okay.

"_I'm surrounded by liars_

_Everywhere I turn_

_I'm surrounded by imposters _

_Everywhere I turn_

_I'm surrounded by identity crisis_

_Everywhere I turn_

_Am I the only one who noticed?_

_I can't be the only one who's learned!"_

"Bye, Ki-chan! I'll be back soon, I really REALLY need coffee." I toddled out the door, my kitten stared at me with an odd look before tumbling off the edge of the couch…

…Ripping her claws through the material all the way down.

"I really hate my life."

---

Kagome plopped herself in her nice, comfy, granny-style SUV. So what if she looked like an old lady. She was driving in comfort.

But Kagome felt old. Really old.

"Mmm…coffee." Kagome murred to herself, bouncing her head with the beat of her music.

"_I know what you want  
I wanna take you a midnight show tonight  
If you can keep a secret  
I got a blanket in the back seat of my mind  
And a little place that sits beneath the sky  
She turned her face to speak  
But no-one heard her cry  
Drive faster, boy  
Drive faster, boy"_

She was heading towards one of the best coffee shops on all her block: A la Café. She was craving…craving a white chocolate mocha. Now, those are **the** best in the world. Except for caramel, perhaps. Hmm…

Kagome pondered coffee for a while, and then came to a screeching halt, almost missing the turn in to the café.

"Mmm…java."

---

"Hello, Miss Kagome! How may I help you today?"

_Yes…I'm a regular here._ Kagome thought. "White chocolate, Kenji, as usual."

"So how was your day today, ma'am?" Kenji asked as he brought her mocha over to her table before taking a seat across from her, propping his elbows on the smooth glass surface. "If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"Oh no of course not! We're like family!" Kagome joked and took a big slurp of her wonderful, delicious, tasty…

"My, oh my, Kagome-chan. What a pleasure to see you again!" A deep voice rumbled in her ear.

"Holy Hell! Are you _stalking_ me, Naku?" Kagome grouched. "_…creep._"

Naku tsk'ed her and spun a stool around from a nearby table and plopped down on it, ignoring the pitiful Kenji.

"Miss Kagome…?" Kenji asked questioningly. "Do you want me to-"

"Leave? Yes. Thank you," Naku read his name tag and with a sneer said his name. "…Kenji."

Kenji looked appalled and glared full on at the handsome male model. "You need to learn manners, sir."

"Okay, Barney!"

Kagome slapped Naku and smiled sweetly at her friend.

"Kenji…I'm terribly sorry! He's a bit…rough (Naku grinned sexily) around the edges. Please forgive his rudeness." She glared at Naku and punched him in the gut from under the table and growled, "Apologize… now."

Naku smiled at Kagome and turned to Kenji, his smile turning, not quite reaching his eyes, "I'm so very_ sorry._"

Kagome sighed.

---

"What do you think you're doing following me?" Kagome squeaked, blushing darkly. "I mean really! You can't be a crazy obsessive-" She caught his smile and twitched. "Okay I take that back."

"Oh, dear, why would I be stalking you? I haven't the need, nor the desire, to." Naku crossed his fingers below the table

"Gee…you sure know how to make a girl feel nice."

"You want me to stalk you?" He leaned towards her, waaaay to far into her personal bubble. "Because that can be arranged."

"Back off!" Kagome growled. "Goddamn pervert."

"Only to you."

---

"Don't you lie to me." Kagome smiled and hopped down the sidewalk to her favorite bookstore. "I mean really, how can you keep talking to me and _not_ have your wonderful Father know? Do you peg me for an idiot?"

"Oh no of course not, _Miss Kagome._"

"And don't tell me you're jealous of Kenji. Of all people too! That boy wouldn't even be able to rile a little bit of jealousy from the King of it all."

"And, pray, tell who would that be?"

"No one you need to know of." _InuYasha._

Naku gave a non-committal grunt and shoved his hands in his trouser pockets, following the bouncy teacher down the quiet sidewalk.

They reached the bookstore, "_Je Re've de Toi."_ Or "I dream of you."

"I love this bookstore so much! It sells the absolute best fantasy/romances around." Kagome cooed and pushed open the door, the soft tinkling sound of bells reaching their ears.

"Kagome! What a pleasure to see you again back so soon. Any preferences today?" An old lady asked, tilting her head this way and that.

"Nah, just browsing, Mrs. Sai."

"Aso desu ka. Who is your handsome friend?" Mrs. Sai asked, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Kagome gasped and laughed. "Mrs. Sai! You shouldn't make such gestures."

"An old lady such as me should get her kicks somewhere, nay?" Kagome smiled and patted Naku's shoulder softly.

"This is Naku, a friend of mine."

---

_Since when did I become a friend?_ Naku asked himself questioningly yet totally pleased at her choice of words.

"Just a friend, Kagome-chan?" Naku pouted.

"Always _just a friend._" Kagome smiled and patted his head patronizingly.

Kagome buried herself in the books but sadly didn't find anything worth reading. "Come on, Naku. Let's go?"

Naku smiled gratefully and turned on his heel…

…promptly going out the door. "I hate shopping."

Kagome giggled and followed him out. "Mata ne, Mrs. Sai."

"Bye, dear." Mrs. Sai smiled, "Use protection!"

Kagome choked and nearly ran from the store. _Just like mom._

She caught up to Naku and smiled up at him. "So how's life."

"Sucks."

"Care to tell me why?"

"Oh just this and that. Naraku knows about you, wants me to bring you to our studio sometime. I have some bills to pay (cough), and I have a photo shoot tomorrow afternoon. Which I'm not too thrilled about, to tell you the truth."

Kagome shivered, but not from the cold.

"He says if you don't come willingly I am to bring you in by whatever force possible…as long as you are alive." Naku looked down at her with an uncharacteristic seriousness. "I don't want him near you."

"I don't want him near me either." Kagome heaved a shudder and walked briskly to her car, her fingers digging through her pockets for her keys.

"Would you like me to take you home?" Naku smiled and patted her shoulder comfortingly. "I promise. No funny business."

Kagome smiled up at him and went to the passengers' side. "That would be really nice, Na-kun. And, the meeting with Naraku is inevitable. I have to do it sometime, why not sometime this week, then?"

Naku quirked a brow and slid into the driver's seat, starting up the engine. "Why not, indeed."

Kagome curled up in the seat, pressing her head to the cool window to watch the scenery go by.

Hoping the end of the week wouldn't come.

---

* * *

Authoress Note:

Well, there's the second chapter. Hope it was okay. The story is kinda going slow, I know. But bah. Oh well. More explanations coming up in the next couple of chapters. I'm hoping to reintroduce Naraku by the third chapter.

Let's pray that my plans go accordingly. 3

R&R!


	3. Authoress Note Bad News

Konnichiwa!

Mmm….I was thinking about this fanfic here and I feel as if I have no inspiration what so ever for it…

Sooo…..I'm thinking of taking it off and putting more attention onto "Mail Order Bride."

Mail Order Bride has been going along smoothly. Most of the time, I pull thoughts for my fanfics straight out of my ass.

Take "Memories of a Teenager in Love" or "Move On" or Hell, even "Smile like You Mean It"

I've pulled all these stories straight from my mind. Lol They haven't gone all that well…Though, SLYMI has to have been the best spur-of-the-moment fanfic I've ever had.

To me, this fanfic seemed to be going no where. And it didn't seem descriptive enough. **AND** it seemed like I was going way too fast. Too many characters at once and waaaaay too much action. Meh.

But, unless someone can give me the inspiration (: Yes I am a review whore :) or unless someone offers to take this story off my hands or even give me courage to "re-do" it and make it less…sketchy, it's going to be taken off.

Gomen nasai, everyone. (Well, at least everyone who liked this fic)

Love to you all,

**R**a**d**i**o**

**A**c**t**i**v**e

**R**e**d**h**e**a**d**


	4. AUTHOR NOTE

Hey guys!

I've moved to DOKUGA .COM (Remove space)

Under the penname RadioActiveOrange

All my stories on this site will stay here but they are not active. On permanent Hiatus if you will.

This website is all Sess/Kag so for those of my fans who love Nar/Kag I'll probably be finding a different site to post it on. Because, my obsession for Nar/Kag fails to leave me.

But, I have 4 new ses/kag pairing fanfics on Dokuga.

Come visit me!


End file.
